


Temptation

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In vino veritas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written during mini-nanowrimo - 24/11/08, with thanks to Hils for stepping in to beta.

"One sniff of a barmaid's apron and you're singing like a sailor," Gaius had once said of him.

Which was entirely unfair, Merlin thought, because he absolutely did not sing. Not ever, not even when he was completely inebriated. Dance with the closest inanimate object, well, maybe, Merlin conceded as he twirled his broomstick partner - found in a cupboard when he managed to take a wrong turn - in a somewhat unsteady set of steps. At least a broom never complained when you trod on its toes... bristles... whatever it was they had. Merlin let out an undignified giggle as the broomstick in question got tangled between his legs and sent him careening into the wall.

"Oops," Merlin muttered before slapping his hand over his mouth.

It was late and he didn't want to wake anyone as he made his meandering way from the kitchens back to his room. Perhaps he shouldn't have sampled quite as much of the leftover wine from the feast as he had, but it had tasted good going down, together with the platter of venison that the kitchen maids had shared with him.

A staircase loomed large ahead of Merlin when he pushed himself upright again and he decided to abandon his dance partner before attempting to climb the steps. He leaned the broom carefully against the wall, where it promptly toppled over with a clatter. When Merlin bent to pick it up his balance finally deserted him completely and he slid down to the floor to join it in an untidy sprawl of limbs. It was really rather comfortable here, Merlin decided, his eyes drifting shut. Maybe he could take just a little nap before he continued on the unreasonably long journey to his room. He was well on his way to falling asleep when a booted foot prodded at his hip.

"Go 'way," Merlin mumbled. "'m sleeping."

"So I see," said an all too familiar voice, redolent with amusement. "Is there a problem with your own bed?"

Merlin groaned and lifted his head just enough to see Arthur leaning over him, arms folded across his chest. He was smirking in a manner that suggested Merlin would be hearing about this for days, maybe even weeks, to come.

"Oh god, kill me now," Merlin said, letting his head drop again so that he wouldn't have to look at Arthur's insufferably smug expression a moment longer.

"What, and have you escape the hangover from hell in the morning? Oh, I don't think so," Arthur said, sounding far too pleased with himself.

"Gaius will never let me forget this, will he?" Merlin said unhappily. "He'll make me drink his foul hangover cure too."

"Ah, yes, I know the one," Arthur said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Although, to be fair, it is remarkably effective. Now, are you going to sit there all night or are you going to go back to your room and face Gaius' lecture?"

"I think I'll stay here," Merlin decided after giving the options due consideration. He settled himself back against the wall, drawing his knees up so that he could rest his head on them.

"Wrong answer, Merlin," Arthur said, prodding him once more with the toe of his boot.

Merlin swatted at it feebly with his hand until Arthur gave up on the subtle approach. Instead, he simply bent down and grabbed Merlin by the shoulders, hauling him to his feet.

"Whoa, dizzy!" Merlin moaned at the abrupt change of position. He almost keeled over again until Arthur slung an arm around his waist to keep him upright.

"You really are hopeless, Merlin," Arthur grumbled good-naturedly. "Come along, one foot in front of the other, even you can manage that."

"'m not stupid," Merlin said sulkily. "I do know how to walk."

"You could have fooled me," Arthur said as Merlin stumbled against him, giggling helplessly as his face was mashed into Arthur's shoulder by his uncontrolled momentum. "Oh for... I'll never get you to your room at this rate. You are so going to owe me for this, Merlin."

With that, Arthur changed direction. He was now heading, Merlin realised, for his own, much closer, chambers. Merlin clung on to him, so as not to fall over, when Arthur let go of him so that he could open the door. He kept holding on when Arthur carefully steered him inside. It was oddly comfortable, resting with his head tucked in the crook of Arthur's neck and Merlin felt no desire to move from this position, his nose pressed to Arthur's throat.

Unfortunately, the wine had loosened Merlin's tongue more than was good for him and he found himself saying, "You smell good."

Arthur gave a choked off laugh. "Merlin, you really are drunk, aren't you?" He carefully disentangled Merlin's near stranglehold on him before pushing him in the direction of the bed. "Don't forget, if you vomit on my sheets you are the one who'll be washing them. Now, get some sleep."

Merlin landed face down on the bed in an inelegant sprawl. "Not my bed," he said, confused.

"No, Merlin, it's not," Arthur agreed, unceremoniously hauling Merlin's boots off. Merlin could hear the thud as they landed on the floor.

"Huh," Merlin said, rolling onto his back so that he could squint up at Arthur.

Arthur scrubbed a hand across his eyes, then shook his head before declaring sternly, "You are never drinking again."

Merlin aimed an unfocused grin at him. "Okay."

"I'm glad we agree on that, now go to sleep," Arthur said, wagging an admonishing finger in Merlin's direction. "Because I am not letting you off your duties in the morning, hangover or no hangover."

"You're mean to me, meaner than Gaius," Merlin pouted, put out by Arthur's stern tone.

"You're my manservant," Arthur retorted. "I'm allowed to be mean to you."

"You let me sleep in your bed, though," Merlin said, petting the soft mattress reverently. "That wasn't mean."

"It was merely a matter of self-preservation," Arthur said, folding his arms and glaring at Merlin. "You would have tipped us both down the stairs with your drunken flailing if I'd tried to get you back to your own room. Now, will you just shut up and go to sleep before I change my mind and kick you out."

Merlin considered this for a moment before he said, with drunken certainty, "You just wanted to get me into your bed."

Arthur's mouth fell open and he spluttered, "I did not!"

"Did!" Merlin insisted. He tilted his head and smiled coyly. "I don't mind... could have just asked, though."

"Seriously, Merlin, shut up," Arthur said between gritted teeth. "You can't go around saying things like that."

"Why not? It's true. You liiike me," Merlin singsonged as Arthur made an incoherent choking sound. "You really do; that's why you always take me back whenever you fire me."

"I am going to go and sleep next door," Arthur said finally. "For both our sakes, I hope you don't remember anything about this in the morning."

Merlin looked up at him and frowned. "Now you're being mean again. Why?"

Arthur gave a deep sigh. "You're far too drunk for us to be having this conversation, Merlin."

"So you don't like me?" Merlin asked sadly.

"Why do I let you do this to me?" Arthur said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. His fingers plucked distractedly at the sheets.

"I don't understand," Merlin said in a small voice. Reaching out, he put his hand over Arthur's, stilling its restless movement.

"Of course you don't; you're so drunk I'm surprised you remember your own name," Arthur replied.

"I'm Merlin," Merlin said with emphasis. He lifted his hand and pointed an unsteady finger at his own chest.

"Yes, yes you are," Arthur agreed, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"And you don't like me," Merlin added helpfully.

Arthur sighed again. "No, Merlin, that's not true. I do like you, probably more than is good for either of us. However," he pressed on as Merlin opened his mouth with every intention of interrupting. "I refuse to pursue this conversation any further whilst you are this drunk. Do you understand me?"

Merlin's mouth still hung open in a silent expression of surprise. He stared at Arthur for a long moment and then confusion gave way to a wide smile. He nodded fervently.

"Good," Arthur said. "Now, you will go to sleep - no arguments. We'll talk more when we're both properly aware of what we're saying."

"Okay," Merlin said happily, burrowing into the thick blankets on Arthur's bed. They were caught underneath him, but he didn't really care. They were warm and soft and smelled of Arthur, which made them perfectly comfortable.

Arthur made a small sound of exasperation before tugging them out from under Merlin's body and pulling them up where they were meant to go. Then he leaned down to press a brief, chaste kiss to Merlin's forehead.

"Good night, Merlin." Arthur ruffled his hair affectionately and was gone before Merlin could react.

Merlin stared after him in something of a daze for a long time before sleep claimed him. Before he did drop off, Merlin decided that even if he was in for the hangover from hell in the morning, it was definitely going to be worth it.


End file.
